1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sealed type motor arrangement that not only can be used indoors, but can also be used outdoors, it comprises a specially-designed housing, a suitably-sized motor and a connected wire.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Because of poor sealing properties of the motor arrangement of the prior art for outdoor use of Christmas light decoration or other non-Christmas light decoration, etc., it cannot stand exposure to the sun and rain and a big temperature difference so that its service life is very short. On the other hand, in order to improve sealing, the similar product of the prior art is larger in volume and the manufacturing cost is higher.